The King of the Gods
by ShadowKing042
Summary: OP OC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ Godou Kusanagi was not the seventh campione in fact quite a few of the campione have been screwed up because one of there brothers who has been a campione a few months longer than Alec was really good at staying under the radar. Follow a king among kings...among even gods as he gains strength, collects domains, and builds a harem in the process. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**The King of The Gods Chapter 1**

 **Please note I have the following authorities Aeternitas Goddess of Infinity, Immortality, and eternity, Clementia Goddess of Mercy and forgiveness, Styx Goddess of Oaths, Verethragna, Hades God of death, the dead and the underworld, Ananke Primordial goddess of Fate and compulsion, Eros Primordial God of Emotions, Feelings, Love, Sex, and Procreation, and Adonis god of Rebirth**

 **My character is not OP as his opponents will be stronger and I needed most of those domains to successfully create his primary ability.**

 **Oh and I am making some changes to this story and I will explain more later but right now behold the rewritten first chapter**

My name is Eric König Adalrix

I am of Swiss-Norse Heritage my mother was Norse and she gave me a Norse first Name Eric meaning "Eternal King" my middle name König being the german word for King and my last name Adalrix can be broken down into two parts Adal and rix the first being an Alemannian (The ancient Germanic tribe that settled in what is now the German speaking portion of Switzerland) Meaning noble or God and rix which is Gaulish (Ancient Celtic Tribe that settled in the alps and the surrounding region of ancient Europe) and means King. (No pressure having a name like that right)

Anyways I had stayed below the radar for 12 years or so now. You see at the tender age of 7 I killed my first god he was Hades the Greek god of Death, the dead and the underworld sure he had been greatly weakened when I had accidently killed him. Slaying him gave me the first piece of my ability. The next immortal was Adonis god of Rebirth who I had slain a year later after he had killed my father. Then at the age of ten I killed Eros after my mother committed suicide because she couldn't stand life without my father. and now at the age of 19 I am in Italy and have just killed my 8th immortal his name was Verethragna he was the persian god of war and victory well six tenths of Verethragna technically.

You see about two days ago Verethragna wanting to die so damn bad picked a fight with the King of the End who literally ripped in half (more or less) sent him into orbit and went back to sleep.

(forty five minutes earlier)

(Rome, Italy)

(Ya Rome, great idea not only am I in a place that has strong influences from mage associations but I am technically trespassing in Doni's territory and while I am about two years older than him in terms of being a campione not in birth age, still not a great idea for someone trying to stay under everyone else's radar. Being a campione is great for a lot things but when it comes to being unnoticed we might as well have a gps tracker on us and the other is our stomachs at least for me it is. The human body was not made to use the amount of energy required to perform god level shit so we have to eat an abnormally amount of food, well maybe not need, but a hungry godslayer tends not to be a friendly god slayer, and being from switzerland I am way too close to the fucking source of one of my biggest weakness I like pasta and I don't mean "yay pasta", I mean an unnatural attachment to pasta and chocolate but that isn't the problem at hand I can get that at home. I swear that one of these days my stomach will be the end of me the fourth campione. Twelve years, I have somehow managed for to remain unknown for twelve years well at least hidden, I'm sure at least Voban and Luo Hao know that I exist maybe they have told the others but I doubt it after all what is in that for Voban, and Luo Hao is probably too embarrassed that she has not been able to find me yet, I mean I have to be the world's greatest hide and seek player twelve and a half years reigning champion even with the infamously not so discreet presence that basically screams "HEY FUCKERS I'M A GOD!" I have managed to not be located, however I am pretty sure that Aisha hasn't seen Luo Hao in the last twenty years (of time not of her life span) because I am know the Chinese Campione would sick India's time traveling Campione on me in a heartbeat. That's not to say I haven't had close calls I have had any close calls I have had some really fucking close calls, hell one time I had to raise a legion of undead Gaul Warriors when Alec was uncomfortably close to me when I was in Aberdeen I was 12, I mean come on I was just four years into my research there's no way I was getting caught, I am sure Voban was probably blamed by Alec when seemingly randomly there were about forty very confused Gaulish warriors wearing only kilts that suddenly appeared and he was in the middle of, but he was only few thousand feet away he would have noticed me soon if I hadn't done something fast. I let them return to rest after five minutes I mean ten minutes later I was Amsterdam, and everything in both legs was either torn pulled or sprained. I had almost run into Aisha once before as well in ireland but thank ADD for Aisha's short attention span as she hadn't noticed me in the short time she was there before she left the same way she appeared via Fairy's Corridor) I was deep in thought when slam a fucking blue haired cloaked asshole fell from the sky and landed right in my Manicotti, now remember what I said abou hungry godslayers not being happy god slayers I was pissed.)

"Fucking asshole rips me and half I wanted to die but that asshole fucking rips me and half goes back to bed well fuck you Rama you…" I grabbed the meal interrupting shit by the neck. "What do you know about Rama" I growl. "Well hello there god slayer…" Verethragna smirked seeing a possible means to an end. "Oh you want to know about the big bad Demon King Slayer" He said smugly. "Your games won't work on me shit tell me what I want to know or go away now!" I growl at Verethragna. "Oh please I may be only 60 percent of my true self but I can still kick your ass fight me thief" Verethragna says. (I could tell I was going to have to fight this guy so I decided to find out who he was first) "I don't find minor immortals so obscure no one even knows them hell even in your own day most people probably didn't care about you after all if you were important you'd be more iconic." I said after all Heretic Gods had a tendency towards pride. "Very clever god slayer trying to trick me into telling you my name but it won't help you even weakened I will still defeat you, but since I like your cunning I shall grant you that, I am Verethragna Persian god of Victory, now fight me or be struck down where you stand." Verethragna said hovering above the ground. I sensed it as it passed he did too both of our eyes glancing towards a source of power that was passing by before turning back towards each other."

"Power of the Goat" a large zodiac circle that with four of the ten sections missing, I knew what was coming but I had to finish raising the dead. Fourteen roman legionnaires appeared surrounding Verethragna I was struck by the bolt of lightning from the Persian War god. I rose to my feet coughed up some blood, "Nice shot" I said with a savage grin. "But you aren't going to win that easily and I can see that you don't have your aspect of the White Horse of Fire and we both know that the boar is too slow to be able to hit me and without those to protect the youth isn't going to be able to help you, how do expect to win." I taunt him hoping the Legionnaires will buy their comrade enough time. The same way I will cut down your Legionaries, for someone so wise you seem to have forgotten my most powerful ability behold the Golden Sword that cuts through divinity he said summoning his most powerful weapon. He slashed through six of my legionnaires in one spinning strike. I used the time he was distracted to move into a nearby alley, where I had six more legionnaires waiting including the one that I had go grab that magical artifact (Ok I was kind of pulling a Alec here and "Borrowing" something but hey drastic times can require morally ambiguous actions. OH MY GOD IT'S PROMETHEUS' GRIMOIRE thank the gods… well not the one I'm fighting… actually just thank Prometheus… GET BACK TO THE FIGHT) "Running and hiding god slayer, how very noble" Verethragna declared. "Sorry just taking a quick nap." I respond. Verethragna tries to slash at me but one of the legionnaires jumps in front of the slash and shields me. I send four of the five remaining legionnaires to attack Verethragna so I can focus for a second. "Thank you Verethragna, for not being a god of wisdom" I say he turns and I activate the Grimoire stealing the Golden Sword. "Well played god slayer you now have the tool required to win, but do you have the ability to beat me." Verethragna says congratulating me on my clever ruse. "Verethragna, You are the the wind, a god who dominates kings your worship was widespread from the Sassanid to the Parthian Empires,, you became a patron saint of the people, and with your vast influence a god of travel." I said as I swung the golden sword and a golden sword shot out of mine and embedded itself into Verethragna's left shoulder. "Verethragna, You are the boar, A god of war who tramples everything in his path." I said as again I slashed and this time a second blade embedded itself this time in his right shoulder. "You are the youth who protected your people." I said, this time his left leg was impaled. "You are the Ram, A god of victory and defender of kingships, a symbol of their family's never ending reign and the abundance of wealth and power." His right leg was now impaled making all four of his limbs useless. "You are the Goat, defender and symbol of priests and kings." His left side was impaled by a fifth golden sword. "You are the Warrior, A god of war, a god of victory, you subjugated foreign deities to protect you people." I said Impaling him with a sixth golden sword through his right side. "Thank you god slayer, you have given me what I have searched for for countless years… peace. In return I will give unto you now before I fall all six of my authorities." The Persian god of Victory said with a kind smile, before fading into nothingness finally at peace. The fractured circle appeared and flew into me. I do admit I am surprised Verethragna or even this partial Verethragna would choose to give me all of the authorities he possessed; the Tempest, the Boar, the Youth, the Ram, the Goat, and the Warrior. I had my remaining legionnaire return the grimoire to its possessor who was still asleep on the boat where he had been found.

(time skip)

3rd person POV (with Godou)

The fight with Verethragna (At least the four tenths that are left)

"Lets fight you and I boy I gave you via your tablet my white horse of flames and I have only three tenths of my power make this fun for me" Verethragna said laughing activating the bull he hurled a marble pillar at Godou barely managed to avoid it. "You'll have to do better than that boy" Verethragna sneered. The large symbol that looked like three fragments of a circle spun as Verethragna activated the bird of prey. Before Godou could even react the sound of fist hitting metal directly in front of him where Erica had managed to block with her shield Verethragna's attack. "Well done child" Verethragna said before retreating a distance. "Erica how do I use the White Horse" Godou shouted. ""Cuore di Leone, I entrust the battlefield to you! Lion of Steel, rip him apart, bore through him and crush him in your jaws!" Erica shouted summoning a giant metal lion to stall Verethragna.

She kissed Godou transferring the knowledge on how to use the authority. Verethranga activating the power of the camel and using the increased leg strength to launch himself over Cuore di Leone and straight towards towards Godou who activated the White Horse of Flames defeating Verethragna. "Well done godslayer for that is what you now are even though I had less than half of my power I am still a war god and the god of victory and defeating me even as I am now is no small feat therefore godslayer, I Verethragna bestow upon thee my power; The Bull, The Camel, The White Horse of Flames and The Bird of Prey." Verethragna said before dissolving into dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please make sure you go back and reread the first chapter as I finished it.**

 **Here is a list of Authorities that the other six campione had in the original that they do not have in this story just because I don't believe for example that Voban would be able to slay Balor nor do I think Annie Charlton "John Pluto Smith" could kill Oberon.**

 **So here is the list of** **removed** **authorities**

 **Voban: Eyes of Sodom, Red Punishment**

 **Charlton: Flames of Annihilation, Mastery of Faerie**

 **Oh I am also changing the Spear of Longinus to an ability both of the twin swords have.**

 **Now on with the story**

Chapter 2: Oh well it was nice while it lasted.

Eric's POV

Damn You Uncle Prometheus, You and your Grimoire's flashy ass aura I thought they'd be to distracted by that but it seems Luo Hao has enlisted Doni to find me which is not fair for three reasons one I was in Italy, two I have a bit of a pasta self control problem, and three my main house is in my capital of Bern you see a campione's starting territory is related to their definition of home when they become a campione mine was related to my family but most concentrated in Switzerland but I gained all the territory of the Norse people known as the Celts when they migrated through europe, making my starting territory Scandinavia Ireland Scotland and Western Europe, which I just kind of informed the world about by flashing my territory after Doni followed me home. I really thought I was in the clear but now I flashed my territory to tell the other Campione THIS LAND BELONGS TO THE FOURTH CAMPIONE because there isn't a point now that Doni found me. "Well there goes my title" I sigh confusing Doni. "What title was that?" Doni asked. "12 years 7 month 3 weeks and 5 days reigning champion is not that bad I guess" I sigh again irritating Doni. "You see I am the King of Hide and Seek." I say. Making Doni facefault. For the last 12 and a half years Luo Hao, all the world's Supernatural organizations (as well as some of the other campione off and on) and I have been playing what they probably consider the world's most frustrating game of hide and seek, I mean do you know how hard it is for a godslayer to remain hidden for that long, I was fucking seven when I killed Hades and I am now nineteen thats over a decade of me remaining elusive to the entire world. But that damn Grimoire had to fucking send out a beacon so strong Luo Hao probably felt it." I said angrily ranting. "What were you doing in my territory?" the normally carefree Italian Devil King asked / demanded. "You want the embarrassing honest answer or the less embarrassing bullshit answer I thought up when I was already there?" I asked sheepishly.

Doni glared at me.

"Fine… I have a bit of a pasta problem." I muttered. "What?" Doni asked not hearing me.

"I SAID HAVE A FUCKING EATING PROBLEM AND AN UNNATURAL ATTACHMENT TO PASTA" I shouted angrily. "Well why didn't you just ask?" Doni said like the answer wasn't obvious. "I, a campione who has managed to keep myself out of supernatural politics for over a decade by remaining hidden to just stroll up to you and go sup dude I'm the fourth campione I was wondering if I could have a fucking snack, do you see how ridiculous that would be for me to reveal myself to the world and have to deal with a bunch of political bullshit just because of a pain in the ass side effect of being a campione which causes our metabolic rate to spike to inhuman levels." I said. "Well when you put it that way…" Doni stopped mid sentence we both looked south back towards italy a single thought running through both our heads: another one.

(two days later)

Eric's POV

"Hey seven it's you new northern friend as my first contact besides the ones who are the reason we even know each other I am going to need your help with something if you'd meet me same place as last time as soon as possible thanks." That was the text I sent three minutes and fifteen seconds ago, Now standing before me shivering because he once again forgot the Alps are cold and is therefore still in flip flops swim shorts and a short sleeve collared shirt that is open is Doni who from the looks of it is freezing his gnads off is standing outside. "Ah Doni that was fast…" I said as he dives inside the house where it's not glacial.

(Five minutes later with a now thawed Doni)

Eric's POV

"We need to talk about associates I have no connections other than you and that means I am going to seem pretty damn influenceable speaking of which how is the eighth doing I bet the Mage associations are probably all over him trying to win him over by any and all means possible." I say "Well the Copper Black Cross member Diavolo Rosso is rather attached to him to the point that after I was unable to pry her off of him, so her uncle the leader of the Copper Black Cross kind of just gave up and let her be their representative to the eighth campione." Doni said. "The wielder of Cuore di Leone, he probably doesn't even realize the combat value of such a person and that's if you don't count her skills as a tactician." I said. "Doni what can you tell me about her sister?" I ask. "I don't think Erica Blandelli…" "The sword not the girl" I cut Doni off. "Oh Il Maestro's wielder, well hmm…" The Italian Campione says frowning (undoubtedly thinking about Voban) before it turns into a savage grin. "Doni, what is it?" I asked concerned for my safety and the safety of everyone around me. "Just come with me and you'll see one of the two parts of my plan for my favorite next door neighbor." Doni said. "Considering Voban is your only other bordering Campione that contest sounds like it was real close." I say sarcastically. "Just come on we need to meet someone." Doni said dragging me behind him.

(Three hours later)

(I am sopping wet (because someone dragged me by the arm at the bottom of the fucking ocean (we could have taken a ferry but Doni didn't fucking think of that)), my new custom made suit is undoubtedly ruined, Doni there had better either be something that is beneficial and extremely important or you taking me to the best pasta chef in Italy that would work too... but I am on the Island of Sardinia if I am not mistaken.)

Doni knocks on the door to the mansion he has dragged me across the island to get to. The door opens and Doni drags me inside and the door closes. I grab my arm back. We walk up the stairway of the mansion and into a bedroom where a woman who looks to be in her late twenties smiles at us. "It is rare to meet three godslayers in less than a week, its an honor." she says bowing trying to flash us with her impressive cleavage. "Lucretia Zola, the witch of Sardinia why would you bring me here Doni" I ask still grouchy from being dragged through the ocean. "Because I need her to do the two of us a little favor, as much as it pains me to say it I need you to arrange a meeting with White Princess Alice after all I am sure she would appreciate me giving Witenagemot a head start on meeting the recently found, fourth campione, especially because I will have to tell the Bronze Black Cross about him tonight and I am sure they will be mad I waited that long to tell them so I will give you four hours and I am sure with their rival the Copper Black Cross taking such drastic measures as sending the red devil to secure the eighth's loyalty the Bronze Black Cross will be desperate." Doni says drawing out what looks like the ghost of a beautiful girl the spirit dressed like an english noble. "In that case how fast can you get to London." The spirit asked. "I can be there the instant I am done waving goodbye to Doni" I said waving to the Italian campione and activating Tempest.

(Princess Alice's mansion)

Eric's POV

Laying on top of a bed was what had to be one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen in my life I mean I have seen goddesses whose beauty paled before her's she looked like she was a little bit shy of twenty years old. "As much as I wish I could respect your time to stare and am honored by your gaze your highness, time is of the essence." she said attempting to rise only to start to fall back down onto her back I rushed forward, catching her before her head hit the headboard before blushing furiously and laying her down gently and apologizing. "You need not fret over me godslayer especially not with business to get down to, I will cut straight to the point as a token of friendship you may pick any member of Witenagemot to become your servant." Alice said. "What do you mean servant?" I ask confused. "Your subjects who swear loyalty to you and will serve you faithfully." Alice responds. She hands me a list of files after half an hour of going through them I hand them back to her. There is silence for about five minutes until Alice breaks it a worried look on her face "Is something wrong godslayer do none of our members please you my lord?" she says desperation and despair showing on her beautiful face. "There is only one member of Witenagemot that really interests me, but is not wrong to make them serve me?" I ask. "Make them serve you, you misunderstand god slayer it is an honor to be graced by your presence, there are not words that can describe how much of an honor serving you is?" Princess Alice's laughing at my naivety was cut short by a terrible coughing fit. Suddenly an idea struck me an extremely selfish and normally perfectly acceptable as well as logical answer (why was I so abnormally caring all of the sudden). "But I could never say I am much too embarrassed and the reason is much to selfish" I said "If I must I will list every member of my organization and whichever one you blush the hardest at will be the answer." Alice said before another coughing fit hit her. Each cough caused me to cringe seeing something so beautiful and pure in so much pain. "I can't take it any longer I am sorry it's selfish but I can't stand to see you in such pain any longer, I have never seen something so beautiful or pure before in my life and I am dying on the inside watching as it convulses in pain, I Eric König Adalrix accept the generous offer to choose ANY member of Witenagemot to become mine and choose…" my voice gives out as my face is so red it looks like it contains my body's entire blood supply. "What was that last part?" Alice stutters almost as red as I am. "T-The member of W-Witenagemot I choose i-is Alice Louise." I say really hopping I said the last part quiet enough that she didn't hear me. "M-m-m-me w-what u-use c-c-could I possibly be to your Highness." Alice stuttered blushing even more profusely than before. Trying to justify my choice with logic I say "You are both a the most powerful witch of heaven and a Hime-Miko a-and m-m-m-more importantly then I c-c-c-c-could use my authorities to heal you" I stutter the last part not even audible at least I didn't think it was until Alice responds tears in her eyes "You would do all that just to save someone you don't even know, but I can't allow you to waste your choice and efforts on me after all a servant's job is to serve not be served". "I will either take you or I won't take anyone from Witenagemot at all" I said firmly as the feeling of my heart ache intensify every second I didn't save her. "But I would be a burden to you." She said. "Only if you say no because now that I have seen your suffering I am compelled to free you from its grasp" I say.

 **"** **Your will is my command MY King" she says putting extra emphasis on the end. I bend down and activating the Youth, Styx, Aeternitas and Clementia I nullify her ailment." I pick her up bridal style before going home Bern with my beautiful new servant in my arms."**


End file.
